


opposite directions

by cherrybubblegumpop



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, LISTEN THEYRE CUTE, M/M, Slow Burn, THERES 25 CHAPTERS BUT THE FIRST ONE IS JUST GONNA BE A PLACEHOLDER, gonna add more tags as it goes, i like so many kaga and Gema ships yall don’t understAND, me never making a fanfic before: w o w
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybubblegumpop/pseuds/cherrybubblegumpop
Summary: Megami is Kaga’s one way ticket to becoming the head of Saikou Corp. However, his heart pulls him towards someone else he didn’t expect.
Relationships: Kaga Kusha/Gema Taku
Kudos: 3





	opposite directions

**Author's Note:**

> yo im making this cause this ship is rare and I mean u can’t find anything ANYWHERE so yeah take this 
> 
> -im sorry yan sim fandom

YEAH UH THIS IS A PLACEHOLDER JUST SO I CAN START FINISHING UP THIS LMA

anyways i hc kaga and gema as bi/pan whatever also I suck at English im sorry


End file.
